Adiós
by MaddieMeiHatter
Summary: *Basado en el manga 340*. Ambos estaban frente a frente. Ya no había amor. Solo dos personas que declaraban la guerra para proteger en lo que creían. - Adiós, Zeref...


_Fairy Tail no me pertenece_

Adiós

Mavis Vermillion nunca fue una persona preocupada, jamás se complicaba su existencia por los pequeños problemas de la vida que tanto atormentaban a los seres humanos. Es mas, ella siempre pensó que esos momentos eran lo que evitaba que la vida fuera aburrida, pero pasase lo que pasase, ella nunca dejaba que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

Él amó eso. Esa sonrisa que siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de él. Gracias a esa pequeña hada, él aprendió la belleza de la vida y los pequeños detalles de esta. Que cada sonrisa y cada gesto eran regalos que harían feliz la existencia de los demas.

Y ahora allí estaba él. No se atrevió a acercarse inmediatamente, por lo que decidió admirarlo unos momentos desde lejos. Seguía siendo igual que la primera vez que lo vió. Mavis siempre pensó que era bastante apuesto, a pesar de ser un _demonio, _como el resto lo llamaba.

_No pareces un demonio, _le dijo con su suave voz cantarina la primera vez que lo vio.

Él se sorprendió frente a esas palabras, aunque claro solo internamente porque el mago mas temido de todos no podia tener signos de debilidades como para que alguien pudiera sorprenderlo. La miró con fingida indiferencia de pies a cabeza, analizando cada detalles de la chica. Sus rizos rubios caian hasta su cintura y tenia una faceta angelical, de la cual emanaba amabilidad. Sus irises verdes se entornaron hacia él mientras lo miraba con cierta curiosidad y diversion.

Luego, cuando esta se dió la vuelta para alejarse, el azabache miró intrigado a aquella hada. Habia oido acerca de un nuevo gremio de magos, cuyo maestro tenia una apariencia engañosa. Y Mavis Vermillion era engañosa en si.

Mavis pensó exactamente lo mismo de Zeref. Su apariencia no coincidia con lo que decian los rumores, a excepcion del entrecejo fruncido que siempre llevaba en su rostro. Cuando Mavis no recibió respuesta alguna del chico, infló sus mejillas en posicion audaz de enojo pero no se rindió en intentar hacer hablar al extravagante chico, y vaya que luego lo logró. Despues de eso se volvieron a encontrar, de la misma forma que esta vez se estaban encontrando. Él frente a ella, dandole la espalda. Esa vez se acerco con una alegre e infantil sonrisa. Ahora, sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados hacia abajo, su vista perdida en el chico frente a ella. Aquella vez no habia tenido problemas en acercarse a él, pero esta vez debía enfrentarlo. Debía hacerlo.

—Asi que estabas viendo los Grandes Juegos Magicos despues de todo, Zeref —Mavis comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. El mago tardó un poco en responderle, pero ella esperó pacientemente a escuchar su voz.

—No puedo escuchar tu voz y no puedo verte, pero lo sé. Estás allí... ¿Verdad, Mavis? —preguntó en voz baja, aunque él sabia que ella estaba allí. Esa sensacion cálida que sentía cada vez que ella estaba cerca era única... al igual que ella.

—Hace siete años estabas cerca de mí...

—Tú estabas cerca de mi hace siete años —él sonrió.

Mavis sintió un pequeño dolor al recordar. Varias veces quiso acercarsele pero nunca le dio el valor. Lo mismo sucedió con él. Ambos se admiraban desde lejos, recordando los días en que podían estar juntos, en que nada importaba.

—¿Sigues buscando un lugar para morir? —pronunció las palabras con cierto dolor. El solo pensar que él ya no estaría en este mundo hacía que se le encogiese el corazón.

—Ya ha sido decidido.

Mavis frunció levemente el entrecejo en señal de confusion.

—Por cientos de años he visto el fin de las eras. La lucha, odio y maldad de la gente. Sigo esperando que cada nueva era esté limpia de todo eso —Mavis lo miró entristecida. Zeref lentamente levanto la vista, mientras el viento chocaba con su rostro y revolvia sus cabellos tan oscuros como un cuervo—. Cuantas veces han sido... La gente sigue cometiendo los mismos errores.

—Pero la gente sigue viviendo —le recordó Mavis.

Zeref dejo salir una carcajada, pero Mavis no se inmutó.

—No viven. No en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. El ser querido al que llamas 'humano' ya está extinto.

Mavis miró con tristeza sus pies descalzos. Recordaba la felicidad que sintió cuando Zeref aprendió el valor de una vida. El valor de una sonrisa. Ahora él estaba ahí, diciendole todas esas cosas. Mavis suspiró, levantando la vista decidida.

—¿Has parado de esperar?

—Sí. Esta es la conclusión a la que he llegado despues de siete años de pensar —dijo levantándose. Mavis al fin pudo ver su rostro, ese rostro con el que tanto habia soñado, ese rostro que tanto habia esperado ver—. Si el mundo sigue rechazandome entonces rechazaré el mundo.

—Pero Fairy Tail aceptará este mundo.

—Es un regalo mío. La armonía de este mundo y su regeneración —dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Mavis solo pudo pronunciar una triste pregunta. Dependiendo de la respuesta, sabrían el futuro del mundo... y de ambos.

—¿Habrá luchas?

—No —Zeref la miró, sus ojos negros fijos en los verdes de la maga—. Habrá aniquilación de una de las partes, No puedo permitir que nadie quede vivo.

_Está decidido_, pensó Mavis conteniendo una lagrima y dejando que esta cayera solo en su interior.

—Fairy Tail te detendrá. Tu serás el aniquilado.

Por primera vez, Zeref vió a Mavis molesta. Si, fue solo un momento pero pudo verla. Esa mirada lo hacía sentir debil, porque solo ella era capaz de que el mago mas malvado de todos se sintiera indefenso. Saber que esa mirada era debido al nuevo odio que sentía por él le robaba la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

Ambos estaban frente a frente. Ya no había amor. Solo dos personas que declaraban la guerra para proteger en lo que creían.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, dandole fin a todo lo que alguna vez sintieron. Mavis lo miró por ultima vez, antes de arrojar lejos todo lo que vivió junto a él para siempre.

_Adios, Zeref..._

* * *

La verdad es que cuando leí el manga 340, sentí que debia escribirlo. Obviamente tiene bastante fangirlismo pero espero que les guste (L)

Cuidense mucho!

_XOXO, Maddie Hatter_


End file.
